


• MCYT Oneshots • (On Hold due to Motivation being elsewhere rn)

by OrchidPawCove



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers, mcyt
Genre: Among Us AU, Comedy Elements, Crypid, Gen, Horror Elements, Hypothermia, I suck at writing, Me being mean and emotionally ruining y'all, Never Beta Read I die like men, Original Characters - Freeform, Probably ooc, READ THE CW AT THE TOP OF CHAPTERS, actually definitely ooc, tags can and will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchidPawCove/pseuds/OrchidPawCove
Summary: Title says all
Comments: 11
Kudos: 116





	1. Kinda Sus (Among Us AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are two impostors among us...
> 
> DEAD BODY REPORTED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW; Thoughts of Murder, Implied Acutal Murder, Impostors are a spooky virus, cursing

The Spaceship's Metallic walls loomed overhead, akin to the immense dread and adrenaline filling everyone's minds. One of these men who'd known each other for many years, or at least a horrific initiation of one of them, had slaughtered another and left their corpse out in the open to be discovered by the crew.

Well maybe that was what everyone else was feeling, Dream didn't have to feel that way. Afterall, who would dread being murdered by one of their friends, if the blood was on their hands from the start. Dream did it. He fucking did it. He saw that beanie wearing smartass, throwing both accusations and insults at everyone like they were the same damn thing, loitering in the hall and he fucking stabbed him.

Right in the back. As that old saying goes.

The communication device on Dream's wrist goes off.

"DEAD BODY REPORTED!"

Dream surveyed himself and his surroundings before proceeding. He was standing right by Electrical. Good. That'd be a good alibi, seeing as that was what he was supposed to be doing. As for his suit, there was only a small drop of blood on it - not the kind that would be noticeable without some kind of inspection.

__

"Who was it?" George whimpered,

There was an uncomfortably long pause as everyone glanced at eachother and then back to the table. They didn't want to accuse eachother, but at the same time it felt like they were the only options.  
"It was Fundy..." Tubbo was the one speaking, "Fundy's dead."

Dream had to stop his entire body from shuddering in suprise. Now in the cafeteria where it was safe to have his helmet off, that would be even more obvious and even more suspcious or 'sus'. Fundy? He might've been the one to kill the first one and then just now - but Fundy hadn't been on his list. So that meant... there was another impostor? Not unlikely, infections were common among the riskier types, something this crew was full of. But the shock still rushed over him like a giant tidal wave. He observed each of the crewmates, wondering who it could be. George? Tommy? Tubbo? Phil?

Some might've not suspected a few by their nature alone, but being an Imposter changes you. Dream knew that better than any survival guide could tell you. It was like an infection, a computer virus. It started off small, a tiny whisper of a voice in your head. It said cruel words, like how it thinks your best friend is fat or that your crush will never return your affection - but it's bearable. Not for long.

Soon, it grows louder and louder. It screams in your ears and in your mind. It screams and screams and screams. They'll abandon you if they know what you think. Nobody will ever love you this was. Things aren't going to get better. You should just kill them now before they kill you.

When you're finally at the end, when you can't take it anymore and your sanity slips away, it all seems quiet for a moment. Just a moment. And then, you stand. It's new strength pulsating through your muscles, it's acidic salvia begining to bubble in your throat. But most importantly, you feel it's bloodlust.

This is what it's like to be an impostor.

___

Dream wasn't voted out this time. Lucky. If George hadn't defended him so agressively he was pretty sure he'd be out in the endless void of space right now.

Adorable, Naive little George.

Aimless wandering had taken him back round to where he'd been before. Was it worth it to short-circuit the lights? Buy more time, get more kills - but risk being seen.

It was a risk Dream was going to take.

He slithered over to the outlet which controlled the Spaceship's lights. Bit of a silly choice really, tampering with just one wire could sent the entire ship into total darkness. Bad design. He rummaged around through the tangle of brightly coloured wires - red, blue and yellow strands twining around eachother like some Caffeinated spider's web. Gotcha! A small wire deep within all of the others, snapping this would mean lights out for the whole ship!

He was about to reach for the pliers when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Dream's blood turned to ice.

__

"Hey." It was Techno. Dream didn't know whether to laugh, cry, scream or all three.  
"It's Okay."  
Dream turned himself around slowly, shuffling his feet. He couldn't look Techno in the eye. He just couldn't. "So... are you going to kill me? Because you're..."

He had to stop himself from saying 'Also'

"...The Impostor?"

"No. Why would I do that?" Techno stepped back, possible trying to seem less threatening. Not very effective, considering how tall he was. "After all, I'm assuming you are..."  
Dream tensed up, Techno continued, "I saw you do that. I saw you kill him."  
"Really?" Dream hissed, pulling at any straw to get himself out of this mess, "Then why didn't you say that? Why didn't you vote me out?"

"Because I killed Fundy."

Even if he had some sneaking suspicions, it still hit him like being dropped into ice cold water. "That was you?" He asked. Stupid question really. He just said it. He just fucking said the killed him.

"Yes. That was me."

"So, you're also an Impostor?"  
"Yes."

The communication device on Dream's wrist suddenly buzzed, as did the one on Techno's.

"DEAD BODY REPORTED!"

Dream looked at the watch and then at Techno. "Was that you?"  
Techno winked back.

__

After returning to the Cafeteria and listening to the remaining crewmates argue, nobody was ejected. Nobody yet. Once again, George defended Dream at every moment he got, with Tommy remaining loyal to Techno.  
People started leaving the center table left and right, "Anyone want to use the Buddy System?"

"Me!" George and Techno Answered at the same time,

"Ah, ya know what? Let's make it three!" Dream smiled.  
The trio headed towards admin, away from everyone else. George started skipping, painfully unaware of how close he was to his demise. When he was a little way ahead, bouncing over to the card reader. Dream glanced at Techno. Techno glanced back at Dream.

Gotcha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa thanks for any subs bookmarks and kudos! I haven't seen the idea of Impostors being a zombie type virus thing anywhere else but I thought it was a cool idea so feel free to use it. No need to credit me!


	2. Betrayed (Among Us AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Quick Continuation of Kinda Sus, this time written from George's perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW; Knifes, Blood, Generally not a good time

"Me!" Me and Techno both say at the same time, but I know this isn't much of a contest. Dream will pick me as his Buddy, he always does.

"Ah, ya know what? Let's make it a three!" Dream chirps, his eyes closed in a huge cheery grin. Relief washes over me, with this Impostor running around it's good to have two of the best fighters I know protecting me while I wander around this place. Who knows who it could be? But with Techno and Dream being as amazing as they are, they could save me from anything!

I put on my helmet and the three of us leave the cafeteria. I look down at my communication device on my wrist and study the tasks I've been assigned, Swipe Admin Card is one of them. Lucky for us, we're right there! "Hey!" I turn around to see them talking a couple meters away. Good to see they've made up after that huge rivalry, I wave my admin card in the air for emphasis, "I'm going to go do this!"  
Without looking for their reaction, I spin around and turn my attention to the Admin Card Reader Thing. After about five increasingly frustrating swipes, in which I swipe the card too slow or too fast or the reader just didn't feel like it, until the little light on the side finally begins to glow a warmer hue than before. Nice. Better tell Dream and Techno that I-

I was about to stand up when I suddenly I feel my helmet get pulled off and cold metal press against my neck. The most tough, sharp looking knife I'd ever seen. I can feel the cold sticky blood of its previous victim sticking to my skin. The Impostor! The Impostor's going to kill me!  
"Dream!" I scream out for help as loud as I can, difficult with a massive blade held to your throat.

"Oh, Shut Up." I heard someone from behind me say. It sounded vaguely like Techno, but something was off, slightly too deep and way too rumbly. I hate the way it sounds, it's uncanny.

"Kill him off quickly." I hear Dream say, "I don't want to see him in pain."  
"Well then you don't have to look."

I feel the knife run along my throat again, this time cutting. Cutting deep. I try to scream, but I can already feel the liquid bubbling in my throat. I stagger and then fall onto my knees. The world starts to spin and swirl around me. I hear footsteps and "Go, Go, Go!"  
My knees give in and I collapse on the floor. Blood is gushing out of my throat and filling my lungs. I try to stand, but my knees and wrists shake and fall whenever I try to put my weight on them.

I open my eyes weakly and try to look for someone. Anyone. Through the burning agony I can only see one thing, and that's the fabric of Dream's hoodie disappearing down into the Spaceship's hallways. I try to stand once more, but to no use. The slash felt like it was burning but even more did my heart burn. My head hurt, tears streamed down my face. The rusty liquid was streaming out of my throat and dribbling out of my mouth.  
Darkness begins to appear on the edges of my vision, creeping closer. I close my eyes. I let it creep in. Even if I could resist it, I wouldn't want to.

I've been betrayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! How did the first part get so many hits? Love y'all to bits! ^•^


	3. • 01:07am •

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream hears a weird sound late at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW; Spoopy Stalker stuff and cringy texts

It was dark outside. Pitch black. Dream had been so busy editing his latest video, he hadn't even bothered to close the curtains. His head hurt from staring at the bright screen for so long, he rested his head on his chin. Dream glanced at the time. 

12:43

Shit. Was it really that late? Well, he had just drunk coffee and been working on a video for the last four hours, there's no way he would be going to sleep now. Dream pulled out his phone from his pocket and opened a messaging app, scrolling until he found a group chat with him, George and SapNap in.

Dream 12:45am  
Anyone Awake?

12:46am SapNap  
Dude, it's midnight.  
Why are you up?

Dream 12:47am  
Editing.  
Why are YOU up?

12:47am SapNap  
I just couldn't sleep. 

Dream closed his phone. Heh. Well, it's nice to know he wasn't the only one with a rubbish sleep schedule. He stifled another yawn before closing his laptop and dragging himself to the kitchen to was the mug. You know what? Maybe he should go to slee-

SMASH!

What was that? Dream tensed up hearing a huge smash. It sounded like glass. He wished he had a dog or cat right now, or at least someone else here. Unless...  
Dream grabbed his phone and frantically typed into the group chat, making a few typos along the way.

Dream 01:00 am  
Holy shiz  
I just heard a huge  
smash, like awindow  
Broke.

01:00 am SapNap  
WHAT?

Creee-ak!

Dream felt his heart begin to race. Was that a foodstep? He opened the kitchen drawer and pulled out a butter knife. Not an effective weapon, but it was better than nothing. Was he just hearing things? He had to be.

Creak! Thud! Thud! Thud!

Dream 01:02 am  
Holy shit,  
I CAN HEAR FOOTSTEPS.

01:02 am SapNap  
WHAT?  
CALL THE COPS!

Dream wasn't sure what he was doing. Adrenaline pumping through every inch of him, his usually rational mind was being clouded. He stood on shaking and ran, speeding up the stairs and into his room. Hide. I have to hide.

Where. Where to hide?  
There! There - the closet!

Dream opened it rummaged between the clothingn and shut the door behind him. A little too loud for his liking. He sat down, his knees pressing into his chin. Dream could hear himself breathing, he could hear his heart thudding. His phone buzzed. Dream scrambled around to grab it and check the notification.

01:04 am SapNap  
Dream!  
Are you okay?

Dream 01:04am  
Yes I'm hiding.  
Don't text me.

01:05 am SapNap  
What?  
Why?!

His phone made two comically loud notification sounds. Dream felt his heart drop. Thud. Thud. Thud.

Scilence.  
Dream heard ringing in his ears.

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. It was getting louder. It's getting louder. It's getting louder. It's getting. It's getting-

01:07 am SapNap  
Dream?

01:07 am SapNap  
DREAM!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa I don't think this is very good... Ah well  
>  Thanks for the Kudos, Bookmarks and Subs! 💕


	4. • Blair Bitch •

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy, Tubbo and Wilbur go exploring in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW; Uh, spookiness and it looks angsty but it's not.

Fall leaves crunched under neath the trio's feet as they stomped around the woodland. Tommy ran ahead, waving around a huge stick; angrily pointing it at every tree and person. Tubbo followed not too far behind, before stopping to lean against a lichen covered tree. He held his side, wincing in pain from a stitch.

Thud! Something hit Tommy in the back of the head. He looked down at the floor, amongst the golden, red and brown leaves was an apple. "OI!" Tommy yelled, spinning around to see Wilbur looking proud of himself, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Then slow down!" He replied, holding a map in one hand.  
Wilbur caught up and the three were now standing in a small clearing together. It was quite pretty really, seems like a nice place to film a scene or two. Unfortunately, where they are actually filming is about a quarter of a mile up. Tubbo sighed.

"Wait a minute. What the fuck is that?" Tommy asks, pointing up into a tree.  
Tubbo looked up and titled his head, what on earth was that? Up in one of the trees was a stick-figure. Like, literally a stick. figure. A couple branches and some string vaguely in the shape of a person.  
"Weird." Wilbur commented.

Tubbo rationalised, "Well, it's probably an art piece."  
Tommy picked up the apple, "Imma shoot it down."  
"Wait, don't!"  
Tommy threw the apple at the stick thing, it flew thought the air and hit two of the branches. The string spilt between the two, one thing lead to another and the whole thing was a collapsed heap on the ground.

"Too late."

"Tommy!" Tubbo wailed, "Why'd you do that?"  
"Eh whatever," Wilbur commented, "It's just trash anyway."

__

They had no idea how long it had been, but it was long enough for the sun to begin creeping below the horizon. The orange leaves looking even more crisp and shiny in the dying orange light. Tubbo yawned.

"Should we stop?" Wilbur asked, "Wait until tomorrow?"

"What? No!" Tommy whined.  
"Tommy, it's getting dark. C'mon, I'll get a campfire started, you and Tubbo set up the tents."

It was nearly pitch black now, minus the fire Wilbur had started. It's large flames danced in front of the trio. Tommy had found a stick that split into several more twigs, and was using it to roast many marshmallows at once. Tubbo was nearly falling asleep, his eyes closing and being awaked by amber flickers.

"Alright." Wilbur began, "I think it's time to call it a day."  
"Awwwww..." Tommy whined, again, "Dumb idiot."

Wilbur somehow was able to convince Tommy, honestly neither were sure how. "Ok, in a bit."

__

For some reason, Tommy couldn't sleep. He just couldn't. He didn't feel scared, not really anyway. So, he was alone with his thoughts. Why'd he agreed to this stupid idea anyway?  
Wilbur wanted him to film some stupid movie with him, and him and Tubbo had somehow agreed to it.   
Stupid.   
Stupid, Stupid, Stupid dumb idiots.  
Stupid dumb idiots tha-

Tommy heard someone scream.

It sounded like Tubbo.

Tommy unzipped the tent as fast as he could, spotting an equally shocked looking Wilbur and the long-dead fire pit. While looking for the source of the scream again, he heard Tubbo call out:

"Wilbur! Tommy! Help me!"

Tommy felt the terror like he'd been just tossed into the flames from earlier. Wilbur jumped into action, he turned and sped into the direction where the yelling was coming from. Tommy bolted after him. He was a stupid idiot, he never should've gone into this woods and now something's happened. What? He didn't know.

Tommy eventually lost Wilbur in the woods, the taller man quickly outrunning him and disappearing into the woods. "Wilbur! Wait up!" He called out, before suddenly realising how fucking selfish that sounded. 

He suddenly felt one ankle buckle over and face-planted into the half-rotted fall leaves, cold and slimy in the dark. He'd tripped on a root, no doubt. Tommy got up and continued to run. 

Something appeared into the horizon. What the? There was a house, it looked abandoned as hell. Tommy stopped and hesitated in front of the house. The splintered door frame was almost like huge teeth. Was this the place? Where did Wilbur go?

"HELP!"

No more hesitation. Tommy dashed inside the mysterious wreckage, ignoring the splintered door frame and how it created long bleeding scratches down his legs.  
The basement. That was where Tubbo's screams were coming from. Most of the doors were like the entrance, splintered and long gone, so it only took a few minutes before he found the open entrance to the basement.  
Tommy's heart was pounding. Here. Down here. He's gotta save Tubbo.

Bolting down the stairs, almost tripping on a missing board. Now, in the basement. Where's Tubbo! There! Crouched in the corner, weeping? Oh my god! Holy shit! Tubbo are you-

Tommy felt a hand on his shoulder.  
Thoughts went a mile a millisecond in his head, so this is it. I'm gonna die. Holy shit I'm gonna die. Stupid Stupid Stupid dumb dumb idiot.  
Tommy squeezed his eyes shut and spun around. He didn't want to open them. No way. A death he couldn't see would be much better than...

Too late. Adrenaline and curiosity forced one eye open, and then the other. Someone was standing before them.

It was Skeppy.

__

"W-w-wha? B-bitch boy? I-"

Tommy looked behind him, there was Tubbo. Standing, completly unharmed. Not even a trace of sobbing, in fact, it looked more like he was seconds away from bursting out laughing.

"What is, I?!"

Wilbur was standing on top of the stairs. "Hehe. Get Pranked."

"YOU BITCH!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I didn't kill all your braincells! ^^'


	5. • A Queen's Madness • (Stupid Bad unrelated Chapter lol)

(Context: This is a teaser-ish thing for an au I'm working on. This particular thing has all original characters and is basically a self-indulgent angstfest, but the actual thing has both MCYT & these OC's and is a self-indulgent angstfest.)

"Queenie. Queenie have mercy please!" The Tabaxi stuttered, the more powerful magic-user towering over her. "This is a misunderstanding."

"I know this isn't a misunderstanding - hybrid." She spat the word hybrid. The shorter of the two winced. A hybrid, someone with magic from two or more quarters. That's what she was, part fire, part air. 

Damn, Kiwa was such an idiot. If she'd just stayed with the Hermits - the rebels hosting a secret alliance for peace, she've been kept safe. Her status as a hybrid wouldn't be an issue, fuck, their leader was one. Why did she even want to rebel against them? Why did she trust those shifty guys who pretended to be her friends? They weren't friends. They wanted to drive her away. Stupid Kiwa. Stupid Chaos Squad. Stupid Rebellion. Stupid kingdom. Stupid-

"Although, if you insist, there is something you could so for me, and I might just keep this secret." Queenie's slithering voice seemed to echo around the mansion's walls.  
Kiwa sighed, "Okay. And if I don't?"

"You know what will happen..."

Shit. She was right, Kiwa knew what would happen. Execution, but not before a DNA test and the execution of her parents. Whatever, they can die. Kiwa never liked them anyway, they just let her follow an Avien and his androids into the woods so the Hermits had no choice but to take her in. It was lucky she knew how to record videos, make some name for herself.

But it wasn't herself, it was an Air Magic who they knew. Not an Air Fire Hybrid.

"Alright then, what do you want from me?"

"Well, I have an idea." Queenie circled around her like a hungry vulture, "You know that there's a... special event, coming up."  
Kiwa did know that. One of the richest assholes from the huge main city had set up a tournament, the prize being mere pocket change for him but everything for any of the quarters they controlled. She'd never seen the Earth Quarter and Air Quarter so tense, especially with Fire and Water having hardly any say in the matter.

"Yes. What about it?" Kiwa snarled, "I don't suppose you want me to compete myself."  
She knew Queenie might, though. Tournaments happened every year, but the finale between the Earth and Air Captains was special. Did she expect Kiwa - a 'diluted blood hybrid', to compete for The Air Cats. No way. She'd be dead in seconds.

"No, idiot." Queenie hissed, "This is gonna be a difficult battle to win, without a bit of foul play. And I know you're able to play a few mind games."  
Not gonna lie, that stung. Even if Queenie didn't know - that reminded Kiwa of the awful things she'd done. How she'd begun a rebellion from hell, how she'd drove away her best friend when he needed her most, how she betrayed everyone she cared about.  
"...Yes And..?"

"You're used to blood on your claws, aren't you?" Queenie asked.  
Kiwa could only nod.

"Perfect..."


	6. • Something in the Woods •

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian finds something spooky in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW; Stalking, Cryptids, Hypothermia

Trees were bare, nothing but a twisted troop of gangly sticks. The ground was cold and frosted over, but not yet snowy. Grian stumbled through the dead woodland, how long had he been out here? 

He yelped in pain when his left wing brushed against a strong petruding branch, hitting the spot he'd hurt worst on his way here. After an accident with, too strong rockets and then no rockets and then crushing his wring - he was officially stuck in this forest. 

With no communicator.   
Damn.

Grian held his arms, shivering. The moon was high in the sky now, he had to get back quickly, without his weapons and armour mobs would be an issue and-

A stick snapped.

Grian looked down, it wasn't him. He instinctively started glaring at every shadow, crack and crevice - looking for a  
the likely fast approaching mob. No zombies, no skeletons, no creepers, no spiders no-

What on Earth was that?  
He saw something move in the woodland, obviously far too huge to be any mob he knew. What mob has horns like that? And...

Glowing blue eyes stared back at him.

Fear took over Grian's muscles, he turned and ran into the woods. Long-dead leaves occasionally crunched under his feet, but it was usually the dull thud of frozen earth. Where was he going? He didn't know. He just needed to get away from here, away from this woods. He'd be safe once he'd got out of here, he'd find his sword and fight it off or Mumbo and Iskall and the others would face it for him. The thudding of the ground doubled.

The creature was following him.

Get away! Get away! Every inch of him screamed. The moon had disappeared, hidden amongst dark grey clouds; harsh snowflakes began to fall from the sky. It felt like they burned into Grian's skin when they sharply landed on their face.  
He hated how he was leaving footprints in the now falling heavier and heavier snow, just another way for that monster to track him if it lost sight of him.

Grian tripped and got a faceful of snow, straining his wing again. Adrenaline took over and made him stand up, he could barely feel the pain. Faster, faster, faster!  
He had no idea how long he'd been running for but his chest and his lungs were coldly burning like being dunked in icy water and burned alive at the same time. His legs ached. Hide, he can't run anymore. He had to hide! Hide! Hide!

Luckily, he spotted a tree with huge roots, big enough to crawl under. He sped under, pulling up his knees and closing in his wings. It's okay, it's okay. He's hiding now, the creature will go away and he'd be fine. He's fine.

He's not fine.

The thundering of the creature's foodsteps slow down, and then stop. It was right there, looking for him. Grian was afraid it would hear his heartbeat. He started to breathe faster and faster. It wasn't fine. It wasn't fine. It wasn't fine.  
Snow continued to fall, covering his face, back and wings. It seemed to burn like acid. Where was he? Why was he here? He felt like he couldn't remember anything, his head ached. Everything burned, was it somehow getting darker than before.

He didn't want to get up. He felt unnaturally tried, was he going to die out here? No, it'd be fine. It's always fine. It's always-  
The creature was looking down at him. It's head was that of a deer, it's wolf-like claws were so close to Grian's face, it's blue eyes sharp.

It spoke, "I-I'm... S-s-sorr...y..."

It placed a paw on Grian's cheek, long claws seeming to be a me a moment from raking down. It was that of a warm-blooded animal, but did nothing to stop the freezing cold. Black seemed to fill Grian's vision, closing in slowly and more forcefully every moment.

"I-I... Tr....ied..."

"G...ood...b-bye..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm adding Hermitcraft to this mess. I hope you liked, or you suffered. Or both - whatever takes ya fancy! ^^
> 
> I based this entire thing on a Google search.


	7. • I'm stupid so requests time •

You read the goddamn title.  
It's requests time.

I won't do 18+, but everything else is on the table.

Shipping is very picky, only if the ppl involved say they're okay with being shipped.


End file.
